The present invention generally relates to truck accessories, and more specifically, to a rack with retractable drawers for the bed of a pick-up truck.
Current drawers for trucks take up the entire bed, and may be limited in what they can contain.
As can be seen, there is a need for a rack with drawers for trucks that can be easily removed.